J'avais un rêve
by taimatique
Summary: 'Le début des vacances scolaires était pour beaucoup une sorte de liberté. Deux mois pour oublier totalement les problèmes de l'école, de la popularité ou des examens.' Quinn,Santana et Brittany n'avaient qu'une chose en tête, profiter de leur vacance. C'est dans une chalet loin de tout qu'elles vont découvrir qui elles sont vraiment. Faberry-Brittania
1. Chapitre 1 Le départ

_**-Glee-**_

_Le début des vacances scolaires était pour beaucoup une sorte de liberté. Deux mois pour oublier totalement les problèmes de l'école, de la popularité ou des examens. Mais aussi deux mois pour se préparer tout doucement à l'arrivée de la nouvelle rentrée des classes, dont Quinn. Après s'être coupé les cheveux l'année dernière, elle avait changé son code vestimentaire ce qui lui donnait un look très classe . Elle aimait attirer le regard des gens sur elle comme quand elle était cheerleader, mais cette fois c'était par pur volonté. _

''Hey Quinn! La terre appelle la lune. Pétasse tu m'écoutes?'' On avait beau être en vacance, Santana ne machait oujours pas ses mots. Quinn sortie de sa phase mélancolique rapidement face à cette déclaration. ''Euhh oui...'' Dit-elle sans vraiment porter attention aux derniers mots. ''Alors comme je disais, on partirait demain matin. Ce n'est qu'à deux heures de routes alors on aurait la journée pour s'amuser un peut et le soir pour réellement en profiter!'' Ajoute Santana qui voulait l'affirmation de son amie. ''Oui, c'est une bonne idée.'' Répond Quinn en regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. ''...Mais on va où?'' Demande celle-ci n'ayant rien écouté. ''Au chalet des parents à Mercedes! Quinn c'est à toi qu'elle à proposé l'idée!'' La jeune blonde se retourna, analysant la situation. Santana disait vrai, Mercedes les avait invité à venir les rejoindres elle et Kurt à son chalet familiale. ''Brittany est au courant?'' Demande la jeune fille avec interrogation. ''Oui, mais elle veut que nous allions la chercher. Je propose que l'on prenne ma voiture. De toute façon, tête en l'air comme tues c'est temps si, il y a de fortes probabilités que nous faisions un carambolage!'' Répond Santana avec ironie. Quinn soupira avant d'allé rejoindre son amie sur le lit. ''Ouais, tu as raison. Je suis désolé...'' Dit-elle la tête basse. ''Tu te sens bien au moin? Tu n'es pas malade?'' Demande la latina avec inquiétude. ''Non, non je vais bien. Je suis simplement fatiguée!'' Répond-t'elle en se frottant les yeux. ''D'accord, si tu le dis! Prépare tes choses Farbray, je repasse demain à 10h tapante!'' S'exclame Santana en se levant. ''D'accord, au revoir.'' Dit Quinn avant de s'étendre de tout son long dans son propre lit.

Une petite musique, réveille Quinn. Elle était calme et apaisée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ce rend compte que c'était son portable. ''Merde...'' Pensa-t'elle à voix haute. Elle finit par décrocher après quelques minutes de sonerie incessante. ''Allo?'' Fit-elle toute endormie. ''Hey pétasse on arrive dans dix minute, je passe chercher Brittany.'' Cria Santana à l'autre bout du fil. ''Hmm..D'accord...Je, je suis prête!'' Mentie Quinn en se levant. Elle avait dix minutes pour faire une valise d'une semaine. ''Que la fête commence...'' Dit-elle sans antrein. Des sous-vêtements, shirts, chandails, pulls, bikinis. Tout y passait. Elle enfila une petite robe d'été et mie ses lunettes de soleil sans même porter attention à ses cheveux.

Cinq minutes plus-tard, Quinn était déjà à l'arrière de la voiture de Santana. ''Mon dieu Quinn, ne le prend pas mal, mais tu ressembles à un zombie!'' S'exclame Brittany au devant. ''Ouais Quinn, tu vas bien?'' Demande Santana l'air concerné. Quinn soupira enlevant ses lunettes de soleil, montrant de gros cernes sous ses yeux. ''Woah!'' Ajouta Brittany surprise. ''Quinn tu sais il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour si tu ne te sens pas bien.'' Dit Santana en gardant les yeux sur la route. ''Non...J'imagine que je vais dormir un peut et puis, tout va bien allé!'' Répond Quinn sans être convaincu. Un longue route les attendaient. Ça ne faisait pas trente minutes qu'elles étaient partie que Quinn dormait déjà à l'arrière. Brittany écoutait son ipod, dansant sans se préocuper de ce qu'elle avait lair. ''On est encore loin?'' Demande celle-ci en regardant par la fenêtre. ''Environ une heure...'' Constate Santana en soupirant. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. ''Génial!'' Murmure-t'elle avant de donner son cellulaire à Brittany. ''Prend le message, je conduit.'' Comande-t'elle. Brittany s'exécuta, un visage se dressa sur son visage. ''Quoi?'' Demande Santana en tournant le volant vers la gauche. ''Je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup de plaisir!'' Répond la grande blonde. ''Rachel Berry vient en vacance avec nous!'' Ajoute-t'elle avant de se retourner pour regarder Quinn. ''On va avoir droit à un film gratuit au première place!'' Dit sarcastiquement Santana en grimaçant. ''Ou un bain de sang...'' Constate Brittany. ''Tu crois que l'on devrait lui dire?'' Santana se mie à rire. ''Elle ne voudra plus venir si elle le sait, il est trop tard pour rebrousser le chemin, gardons-lui la surprise!'' Dit-elle, elle n'avait pas complètement tord. Il était temps pour Quinn et Rachel de laisser de côté leur différence.

_Jespère que le premier chapitre vous a mie l'eau la boucheplus de Faberry dans le prochain chapitre, dites-moi se que vous aimeriez et je l'incorporerai. Je vais essayer de mettre mes chapitres plus longs pour le reste de la fic rassurez-vous. ^^_


	2. Chapitre 2 L'arrivée

_**-Glee-**_

Lorsque Quinn ouvrit les yeux, la seule chose qu'elle vue c'était des arbres, que des arbres. ''Hmm...On est arrivé?'' Demande-t'elle se frottant les yeux. ''Hey la belle au bois dormant! Il ne nous reste que 10 minutes, je cherche la sortie...'' Dit Santana en cherchant au loin. Brittany se retourna. ''Tu crois qu'il va y avoir des ours Quinn?'' Demande inonsament Brittany, après quelques secondes de réflexion, Quinn répond. ''Non, je ne pense pas Britt.'' La grande blonde soupira de soulagement. ''Ahh une chance, ça veux dire qu'il va y avoir des écureuils!'' Santana la regardait avec un regard d'interrogation. ''Britt, tu sais, des écureuils il y en a en ville aussi.'' Brittany soupira une fois de plus. ''Je sais, mais si il y avait des ours il n'y aurait d'écureuil...'' Ajoute Brittany. Santana se contentait de rire face à son affirmation totalement ironique. Je regardais le paysage défiler, c'était toujours le même...

La voiture se garra devant une énorme maison de bois magnifique. ''Woah, on va rester ici pendant trois semaines!'' S'exclamma Brittany avec étonnement. ''Oui Britt, trois semaines...'' Répond Santana avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. ''Vien, on va visité, on videra la voiture après!'' Dit-elle avec un peu plus d'entrin avant d'ouvrire la portière. ''Tu viens Quinn?'' Demande Brittany enjouée. ''Oui, oui...'' Répond la jeune fille en question avant de sortir à son tour. ''C'est immense!'' Crie Brittany, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. ''Regarde Britt, il y a même un étan.'' Dit la latina en pointant le grand étendue d'eau. Quinn restait à l'écart contemplant les alentours. Mercedes sortie à l'extérieur, acceuillant les trois jeunes filles. ''C'est cool non?'' Dit-elle avant d'enlacer Brittany. ''J'aime trop!'' Dit la blonde dans son étreinte. Kurt sortit également, regardant Quinn au fond de la court. ''Hey Quinn, vient on va te faire visiter!'' Crie le jeune homme souriant.

L'interrieur était vaste, au milieu du salon il y avait une énorme cheminée. ''Tes parents t'on laissés le chalet à toi toute seule!'' S'exclamme Santana en regardant partout. ''Ouais, il faut simplement laisser l'endroit impécable.'' Ajoute Mercedes avant de prendre place sur un immense canapé. ''Qu'est ce que tu en penses Fabray?'' Demande celle-ci avec un clin d'oeil. Quinn ne répondit pas, regardant la grande cuisine. ''Quinn tu m'écoutes?'' Demande encors Mercedes. ''Euhh...Oui désoler...C'est parfait!'' Répond Quinn avec un léger sourire. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, Quinn est au pays des rêves c'est temps ci...'' Rassure Brittany avant de s'asseoir près de Mercedes. ''Dit Kurt, tu m'aides avec les bagages?'' Demande Santana avec un petit regard supliant. ''D'accord miss latine...'' Répond le garçon avant de sortir par la porte de derrière suivis par Santana. ''On va attendre que Berry arrive avant d'aller nager...'' Dit simplement Mercedes à Brittany. Soudain, Quinn sortit de ses pensées. ''Berry? Tu as bien parlé de Rachel Berry?'' Dit Quinn en s'approchant du salon. ''Oui, d'ailleur ça m'a bien surpris que tu viennes même si elle arrivait...'' Ajoute Mercedes se retournant pour faire face à Quinn, mais en voyant son visage elle se mit à rire. ''Ahh je vois que tu n'en savais rien!'' Dit-elle en riant. ''Brittany tu aurais pue me le dire!'' S'exclamma la jeune fille en levant les bras. ''Et bien, Santana pensait qu'il serait temps que vous appreniez à cohabiter...'' Répond Brittany avant le lui offrir un énorme sourrire. ''Génial!'' Soupire Quinn avant de s'asseoir à son tour. ''Tinquiète pas, tu n'auras même pas à lui parler.'' La rassure Mercedes avant d'entendre nul autre que Rachel entrer dans la place. ''Salut les amies!'' S'écrie la jeune star pour se faire entendre. Mercedes se leva avant d'enlacer Rachel. ''Merci de m'avoir invitée!'' Dit-elle. ''C'est très beau ici!'' Quinn roula des yeux pendant que Brittany se leva. ''Il y a même un étan et des écureuil!'' S'écrie la grande blonde les yeux pétillant. ''Wow!'' Fit Rachel sans trop se forcer. Elle regarda partout autour avant d'apercevoir Quinn. ''Ahh salut Quinn, je suis heureuse que tu sois venue.'' La jeune fille en question ne répondit pas, lui adressant un signe de tête. Mercedes se mie à rire à la vue de la scène. Les deux fille allait s'entre tuer avant la deuxième journée.

Pendant que Mercedes aidait Rachel à porter sa valise à l'étage, Quinn et Brittany fit la même chose avec Santana et Kurt. ''Alors Santana et Brittany, vous prendrez la chambre de gauche, Quinn, tu es ici...'' Kurt ouvra la porte d'une chambre, elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle était magnifique avec d'immenses fenêtres. ''Ça te plait?'' Demande le jeune homme toujours avec le sourire. ''C'est parfait, vraiment!'' Rassure Quinn en déposant ses sacs sur le lit. ''Je vais me changer on se retrouve en bas...'' Kurt fit un signe de tête avant de rejoindre Santana et Brittany en face. Comme elle se changait, Quinn pouvait entendre Mercedes et Rachel discutter. Rachel avait sa chambre juste à côté de la sienne, ce qui ne l'a réjouissait pas trop. Elle espérait simplment qu'elle allait être pouvoir être tranquile, ce qui n'allait pas être le cas.

_Quinn devrait elle allez voir Rachel, ou c'est plutôt Rachel qui devrait faire les premiers pas de leur réconciliation? REVIEW ^^_


	3. Chapitre 3 Le désastre total

_**-Glee-**_

En arrivant dehors, Quinn n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bien que tous soient en costume de bain, près pour aller nager. Elle aurait penser que Rachel aurait mie un maillot d'une pièce ne voulant pas montrer son corp. Pourtant, la jeune fille portait un bikini magnifique. ''Dis-donc Berry,t'es tu habillés désirant exibé ton corps à la terre entière?'' Demande sacrastiquement Santana. Il est vrai que Rachel n'avait pas l'habitude de démontrer aucun comportement provocant. Elle avait toujours un de ses chandails à manches longues comportant un animal afreux au devant. Quinn pensait que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait rien à montrer, mais contre tout attente, elle avait un très beau corps. ''Fabray, ferme ta bouche tu vas manger des mouches!'' Cris Santana en passant sa main devant les yeux de Quinn. ''Euhh je, je n'ai même pas la bouche ouverte San! Aller on va dans l'eau!'' Dit-elle en l'empoignant par le bras afin de la trainer dans l'eau. Brittany était comme toujours, celle qui avait le plus de plaisir. Nageant sans arrêt comme un poisson. Quinn restait à l'écart avec Santana pendant que Kurt et Mercedes s'éclaboussaient. ''Tu crois qu'elle l'à fait exprès?'' Demande Santana à Quinn. ''Quoi?'' Réplique-t'elle sans trop savoir où son amie voulait en venir. ''Le bikini et son attitude démeusuré...'' Quinn dirigea alors son regard vers Rachel, elle nagea avec Brittany souriante. ''Et bah j'imagine qu'elle c'est rendue compte qu'elle avait un corps...'' Expliqua Quinn simplement. ''Tout comme toi!'' Ajoute Santan avant d'enfouir la tête de Quinn sous l'eau. Celle-ci se releva en toussant. ''Hey! Mes cheveux!'' Crie Quinn avant d'aroser Santana. Les deux s'engagère dans une guère aquatique.

La journée c'était bien déroulé, Brittany c'était bien amusé. ''Alors Kurt, c'est toi qui nous fais le souper?'' Demande Rachel en lui tirant la langue. ''On m'a dit que Santana avait de très bonnes habiletés en cuisine!'' Répond le garçon en désignant la fille en question. ''Bien San tu fais le souper, nous on met la table.'' Dit Mercedes avant de monter à l'étage. Brittany était couché sur le divan regardant la télévision. ''Britt la télévision de fonctionne pas.'' Dit Quinn en sortant la vaisselle. ''Ne t'inquiète pas Quinn, elle m'envoit quans même des ondes!'' Affirma la jeune blonde en riant. Quinn se contenta de l'ignorer aidant Kurt à mettre la table. Santana n'était pas la meilleure cuisinière, mais elle était la moin pire du lot.

Soudain, Rachel eu le malheur de parler. ''Santana, n'oublie pas que je suis végétarienne, alors ne mets pas de viande. Et surtout pas de fromage, j'ai horreur de ça!'' Crie la diva du salon. ''Tu mangera ce qu'il y aura Berry...'' Dit la latina en sortant tout ce qui pourrait être commestble. ''Si tu n'est pas satisfaire, il y a de la pelouze dehors...'' Ajoute-t'elle sur un ton sérieux. Kurt ria face à cette affirmation. Rachel se leva, se dirigant vers Quinn. ''Tu as besoin d'aide?'' Demande-t'elle voyant bien que la jeune fille avait les mains remplies d'assiette. ''Non ça va.'' Affirme Quinn, mais sur c'est mot, elle échappe un assiette directement sur son pied laissant un énorme bruit de fracas. ''Oh mon dieu!'' Cris Kurt à la vue du sang qui ruissellait sur la céramique blanche. ''Brittany va chercher Mercedes!'' Crie Santana pendant que Quinn gardait les yeux fermés. ''Quinn assied-toi sur la chaise!'' Ordonna Santana. Rachel lui empoignat le bras, la dirigeant vers la première chaise prets de la table. ''Tu as mal?'' Demande calmement la starlette. Quinn n'touffa qu'un sanglot. ''On va prendre ça pour un oui, Rachel fait attention il y a du verre partout!'' Cris Kurt en sortant de la pièce. Mercedes arriva avec un balais. `''Brittany va te mettre quelque chose dans les pieds. Kurt je vais avoir besoin de la trousse de premier soin et de serviette.'' Ajoute Rachel en panique. Lorsque Quinn ouvrit les yeux, elle vit tout le sang couler au sol. ''En tout cas Berry, tu ne t'es pas manquer...'' Constate Santana en se mettant à genoux après que Mercedes avait enlever les éclats de verres de l'assiette. Brittany restait de marbre devant la scène pendant que Kurt courait partout à la recherche des objet désirés. ''J'ai la trousse!'' Crit-il en donnant la petite valise blanche ornée d'un X rouge à Santana. Rachel restait derrière Quinn, essayant de la rassurer. ''Ça va aller, c'est pire que ça semble l'être...'' Lui chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille. Quinn ne voulait rien entendre. ''Quinn, je vais mettre de l'eau dessu pour voir la profondeur de la blessure...'' Dit Santana en vidant totalement la trousse. ''San, je sais que ton père est docteur, mais tu es sure de ce que tu fais?'' Demande Kurt pâle comme une feuille. Santana ne fit que soupirer avant de dposer la serviette d'eau sur le pied l'acéré de verre arrachant un crie de douleur à Quinn. ''Merde pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir un été normal putain!'' Dit-elle entre ses dents. ''Ça va, tu es vivante, tu n'auras même pas besoin de points, seulement un bon gros bandage!'' Dit Santana avec un sourire moqueur. ''La ferme San, contente-toi de me bander le pied!'' Crie Quinn avec exaspération.

Le reste du souper c'était bien déroulé. Quinn ne pouvait plus marcher sur son pied et Rachel à refuser de manger les pâtes de Santana sous prétexte qu'elles étaient au boeuf. Laissant un friction entre les deux jeunes filles. Santana était partie dormire avec Brittany, Kurt et Mercedes écoutaient un film pendant que Quinn et Rachel étaient toutes les deux dans leur chambre. puis Quinn entendit toquer à sa porte. ''Berry...'' Soupira-t'elle avant de l'inviter à entrer. Elle ne se leva même pas, gardant le nez dans son portable. ''Tu...Tu te sens bien?'' Demande Rachel n'osant pas entrer. ''Ouais...'' Dit non chalament Quinn avant de lever les yeux. ''Tu peux rentrer tu sais, je veux dire, je ne vais pas te donner le mauvais oeil ou te jetter un sort!'' La jeune fille sourit, prenant place sur le lit de la blonde. ''Je voulais m'excuser pour l'assiette.'' Dit-elle en désigant le pied de meurtrie de la fille. ''Ahh, ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'était un accident j'imagine.'' Rachel soupira. ''Non, j'aurais du prendre les assiettes que tu avais dans les mains!'' Affirme fortement Rachel. ''Bien j'accepte tes excuses, tu peux partir maintenent, j'ai sommeil!'' Dit lentement Quinn sans même la regarder. Rachel restait calme n'osant même pas se lever. ''Pourquoi as-tu une dent contre moi?'' Demande-t'elle en se couchant près d'elle. ''Je n'ai pas de dent contre toi tu es simplement envahissante!'' Dit Quinn avant de déposer son cellulaire. Elle remarqua imédiatement les larmes jaillir des yeux de la diva. ''Pourquoi tu pleures?'' Rachel n'eu même pas le temps de répondre que Quinn la traina dans une étreinte réconfortante. ''D'Accord, je suis désoler je ne voulais pas te blesser...'' Avous-t'elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Rachel leva la tête et posa un gete surprenant, elle embrassa Quinn délicatement sur la joue.

_Un autre chapitre de terminer, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour ajouter un peu de piquant. ;) REVIEW!_


	4. Chapitre 4 La randonnée pédestre

_**Glee-**_

''Rachel c'étais quoi ça? Tu viens de m'embrasser sur la joue?'' Demande Quinn surpris par le geste de la jeune fille. ''Euhhh...Oui c'était, c'était spontané!'' Avoue Rachel en sortant de l'étreinte de Quinn. ''O.k. Alors je te fais des excuse et tu me donne une baise sur la joue...Putain Berry tes complètement folle!'' Crie la blonde avant de voir que les yeux de la jeune fille était une fois de plus remplis d'eau. ''Ahh d'accord c'est bon...Et arrête de pleurer je déteste ça...'' Marmone Quinn pendant que le visage de Rachel affiche un grand sourire. ''Alors on est amie?'' Demande-t'elle joyeusement. ''Ais-je vraiment le choix?'' Demande Quinn en soupirant. ''Je vais prendre ça pour un oui! Merci Quinn!'' Crie la diva avant de sortir de la chambre. ''Mais dans quoi je me suis embarquer?'' Marmone Quinn dans un souffle regardant son ourson en peluche ''Ne rit pas toi!'' Ordonne-t'elle à l'ourson immobile.

Le lendemain matin, était guère pertinant. Quinn se réveilla avec le visage de Brittany à deux pouce de la sienne. ''Britt mais qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande Quinn en sursaut. ''Santana ne veut pas se lever!'' Dit fortement la grnde blonde. ''Et alors?'' Ajoute Quinn en referment les yeux. ''Il fait beau, je veux aller dehors!'' Gémit Brittany. ''Mais Santana ne veut pas que j'y aille toute seule, elle dit que c'est trop dangereux et puis personnes n'est levés.'' Explique t'elle en brassant Quinn de l'épaule. ''Hmm...Q u'elle heure est-il?'' La blonde prit sur le champs le portable de son amie. ''Il est sept heures...Aller vient!'' Quinn était fatiguer et n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. ''Pourquoi Santana ne veut pas se lever, en temps normale elle exécute tout tes petits caprices?'' Demande-t'elle dans un chuchottement, comme si on pouvais les entendre. ''Je sais ps trop, je crois qu'elle était malade cette nuit alors...Elle dit qu'elle ne se sent pas bien, mais moi je veux aller dehors!'' Crie Brittany avant que Quinn pose sa main sur sa bouche. ''Moin fort tu l'as dit toi même que tout le monde dormait. Et puis tu n'as qu'à rester et t'occupper de Santana ou bien va-s'y seule dehors, tu ne risque pas grand chose.'' Affirme Quinnd'un ton un peut plus bas. Brittany soupira, comme si son amie n'avait rien compris. ''Santana ne veux plus que je sois seule depuis que j'ai failli me noyer dans la piscine du voisin en allant chercher mon chat.'' Quinn se mie à rire. ''Hahaha! C'est vrai que ça peut être dangereux!'' Dit-elle en repensant à la scène. ''Alors tu veux venir?'' Demande Brittany en fesant la moue. Elle savait que personne ne lui disait non avec des yeux pareille. ''D'accord, je suis bien éveillée de toute façon...Mais comment veux-tu que j'aille me prommener en foret avec un pied momifié?'' Demande Quinn en lui pointant son pied bandé. ''Rachel va t'aider à marcher...'' Dit soudainement Brittany avant de se lever. ''Rachel? Britt tu m'as dit que tout le monde dormait!'' Crie à son tour Quinn avant de lâcher un soupir exaspérant. ''Je sais mais c'est la seule qui était d'accord...Mais Santana ne lui fait pas confience alors...'' Quinn interrompie son amie. ''Ça va j'ai saisis alors vient on part et plus vite on sera revenue c'est bon?'' Dit la jeune fille en se levant péniblement.

Le début de la marche n'était déjà pas de tout repos. Quin avait déjà du mal à marcher et Rachel n'arrêtait pas de parler. ''Brittany tu sais où on va au moin?'' Demande Quinn fortement afain que la tête blonde au loin entende. ''Euhh non, en fait je vous suis.'' Affirme la jeune fille en continuant de marcher. ''Non, tu ne nous suis pas, c'est nous qui te suis, c'est toi qui est à l'Avant!'' Rétorque Quinn avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher. Brittany se retourne et cris. ''Si vous me suiviez ça veux dire que vous aviez confience en moi?'' Demande-t'elle en criant les main en coupe. ''Il faut croire!'' Intervient Rachel en riant. ''Quelle idée se fier à Brittany Pierce pour se diriger dans une forêt, encore heureuse que nous ne soyons pas trop loin...'' Bougonne Quinn en soupirant. ''Et bien Quinn, je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi je ne vois plus vraiment la maison!'' Affirme la diva en regardant au loin. ''C'est pas sorcier nous sommes arrivée part la gauche.'' Dit Quinn en pointant la direction en question. ''Mais non Quinn voyons. Nous sommes arrivée par là, vers la droite. Tu te rappelles nous avons du faire le tour de l'étan!'' Soutien Rachel en gesticulant des bras. ''Ne joue pas les maline Berry, je sais à quoi ressemble un étant et il était à gauche se trou d'eau!'' Bougonne une fois de plus Quinn avant de remarquer que Brittany était très loin devant ''Britt revient, on a un problème!'' Apelle-t'elle en soupirant. La blonde arriva en courant. ''Quoi, tu vas perdre ton pied?'' Demande-t'elle en pointant le pied de Quinn de l'index. ''Mais non! Dit sinplmeent à Rachel vers où nous sommes arrivée ici!'' Explique Quinn en désignant Rachel. ''Ahh ça je sais nous sommes arriver par là, vers la gauche!'' Dit joyeusement Brittany en pointant la direction opposé. ''Brittany, ça c'est les droites!'' Affirme Rachel toujours en souriant. ''C'est bien ce que je pensait nous sommes perdues!'' S'exclamme Quinn avant de se relever. Elle fini bien vite accroupie à un arbre chancelante. ''Quinn ça va?'' Demande automatiquement Rachel l'air inquiète. ''T'inquiète pas Berry, je ne vais pas mourire...'' Marmone Quinn en fronçant les sourcils. ''Je savais que l'on aurait du apporter un lunch ou quelque chose à manger, ce n'est jamais prudent de marcher au soleil sans avoir déjeuné.'' Dit Rachel en aidant Quinn à se rasseoir. ''Et c'est maintenent que tu le dis! Très untile ta compagne Britt!'' Chiale Quinn à Brittany en pointant Rachel. ''Bon ça va, on va pas s'en sortir en se criant des insultes!'' Rétorque Rachel en croisant les bras. ''Dommage, car c'est la seule chose que je sais faire, moi la survie en forêt j'y connais rien!'' Brittany se mie à rire au éclat. ''Heureusement que Santana à déjà fais les scouts!'' Soutienet-t'elle en se laissant tomber sur un rocher à son tour. ''Ça pourrait nous être utiles, mais elle est présentement dans son lit confortable entrain de dormir comme un bébé!'' Dit Quinn exaspérée. ''Bon, moi je dis que si l'on retourne à l'éatant nous allons minimalement être sure d'avoir une vue sur la maison.'' Dit doucement Rachel sans se départir de son sourire. ''Bien essayer Berry, et il est où ton petit lac?'' Quinn avait quans même raison. Les trois filles étaient au beau milieu de nul part dans un trou remplie de sapin. ''On devrait appeller Mercedes sur son portable...'' Dit Brittany en désignant la poche des pantalons de Quinn. ''Je n'ai pas de réseau...'' Dit tristement Quinn. ''Moi non plus!'' Remarque Rachel avec une moue.

Cela devait faire une bonne heure que les trois jeunes filles essayaient de retrouver leur chemin vers l'étant, mais au lieu de prendre le bon chemin, elle s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la forêt. ''Quinn, j'ai faim!'' Dit soudainement Brittany en tenant son ventre. ''T'inquiète pas Britt, on va bientôt rentrer. Si Rachel nous trouve son putain d'étan.'' Répond Quinn en expirant. ''Et si on meurt ici!'' S'inquiète la jeune blonde à l'arrière. Quinn se retourne essayant de la rassurer. ''Mais non, après une journée entière, ils vont bien s'en rendre compte que nous sommes disparue. Et puis, Santana va être la première à alerter la police pour partir à ta recherche!'' Affirme Quinn en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Rachel restait loin de la scène, se sentant coupable car elle savait bien qu'elle ne dirigeait pas le petit groupe du bon côté. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où aller. ''Quinn, je peux te parler?'' Demande-t'elle en s'arrêtant. Quinn lâcha Brittany, s'avançant vers la starlette. ''Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter de marcher. On ne fait que s'enfoncer et si ça continue, Brittany va finir par faire une insolation ou je ne sais trop.'' Explique Rachel touours en gesticulant. ''...D'accord...'' Soupire Quinn avant d'allé anoncer la nouvelle à son amie. Brittany s'assis au sol la tête entre les genoux. ''Quinn, et si un ours vienderait à nous manger?'' Demande la pauvre fille appeurer. ''Il n'y à pas d'ours ici Britt seulement des écureuils...'' Répond l'autre blonde en murmurant.

_Un autre chapitre de terminer, jespère que vous l'avez aprécié! REVIEW pour la suite. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours :D_


	5. Chapitre 5 Le calme avant la tempête

_**-Glee-**_

Dans la maison, tous se demandait bien ou était passée Quinn,Brittany et Rachel. ''Je pari que Quinn à finalement tuer Rachel et que Brittany était sa complice!'' Dit Mercedes en préparant le petit déjeuné. ''Je savais que sous son regard tendre, une tueuse se cachait dans l'âme de Brittany!'' Affirme sarcastiquement Kurt. ''Santana tu sais où elles pourraient être?'' Demande ensuite le jeune homme à la latina. ''Et bien ce matin, Britt voulait aller dehors, je savais que Rachel était avec elle...Peut-être que Quinn les a suivis...'' Répond Sanatna assise sur le fauteuil. ''Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé avec Brittnay?'' Demande mercedes sans trop comprendre la situation. ''Je sais pas, je ne me sentais pas trop bien cette nuit...Mais il faut croire que je confie ma copine deux heures à Fabray et je jure devant dieu que si il lui arrive quelque chose, elle va en baver!'' Affirme la latina d'un ton sérieux. ''J'ai essayer d'appeler sur le cellulaire de Rachel et je n'ai eu aucune réponse...'' Dit Mercedes. ''De même pour Quinn!'' Réplique Kurt. ''Tu crois que quelque chose de grave est arrivé?'' Demande ensuite celui-ci. Mercedes soupira, levant les épaules avant de remettre à son ami son assiette. ''Attendons un peu, si dans une heure elles ne sont pas revenue on partira à leur recherche. Santana tu sais où Brittany voulait aller?'' La jeune fille en question redressa la tête. ''Dans la forêts je crois bien...'' Répond-t'elle comme Mercedes arriva avec son plat. ''Ahh non merci sans façon...'' Dit la latina avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé. ''Putain Britt où es-tu?'' Murmure Santana à elle même. ''En tous cas, c'est la première fois que je te vois t'inquiète pour quelqu'un Sanatna!'' Affirme Kurt en prenant une boucher de ses oeufs. ''Justement, ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe!'' Réplique Mercedes en prenant place près de son amie.

Pendant se temps dans la forêt, rien n'allait plus. ''Putain Rachel, où nous as-tu amené?'' S'écria Quinn qui en avait marre de rester assise. ''Je suis désoler!'' Crie Rachel avant d'étouffer un sanglot. ''Aller pleure Berry comme ci ça allait arranger les choses!'' Continue Quinn pendant que Brittany était assise en boule se balançant d'avant en arrière fredonnant un chanson pour ne pas entendre ses deux amies de disputer. ''Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont venir nous chercher?'' Demande Rachel entre deux souffles. ''Et puis merde ça changerais quoi, il vont se perdre à leur tour, ils ne savent pas où chercher!'' Réplique la blonde en agitant les bras. ''Oui mais Santana va tout faire pour retrouver Brittany!'' Dit Rachel essayant d'être positive. ''Et elle va se perdre dans la fôret entre deux arbres!'' Crie Quinn en se levant. ''Et puis laisser tomber Rachel, je savais que je ne devais pas venir!'' Chiale de nouveau le jeune fille avant de se tenir sur une branche d'arbre. ''Ton pied te fait mal?'' Demande doucement Rachel essayant d'être gentille. Quinn soupira. ''Non ça va. Je n'ai même pas besoin de ton aide.'' Dit-elle d'un ton neutre. ''Stop!'' Cria soudainement Brittany. Les deux filles sursautent. ''Ce n'est pas en vous chicanant que vous aller faire avancer les choses.'' Explique fortement Brittany en se levant. Elle avait raison.

Dans la maison, Kurt fesait les cent pas. ''C'est assez!'' Crie Santana avant de prendre ses souliers. ''Mais tu fais quoi?'' Demande Mercedes avant de se lever à son tour. ''Je part chercher Brittany...'' Explique Santana en prenant la porte. ''Elles doivent s'être perdue en forêts, tu risque de te perdre toi aussi. Elle ne doivent pas être bien loin. Quinn n'aurait pas pue marcher longtemps avec son pied!'' Dit Mercedes à la latina ne voulant pas qu'elle parte. ''Je m'en fous de Fabray et de Berry, je veux simplement retrouver Brittany. Ça fais quatre heures qu'elles sont partit! Il est forcement arrivée quelque chose!'' Dit Santana d'un ton inquiet. ''Pourquoi ne pas simplement appeler la police?'' Dit soudainement Kurt en sortant son téléphone portable. ''Bien sure et on va dire quoi? Oui bonjour, nos amies sont patis en forets vers sept heures elles ne sont toujours pas revenue.'' Dit sarcastiquement Santana en employant une voix imitant celle de Rachel. ''Bah ouais pourquoi pas?'' Demande Kurt en aussant les épaules. ''Il ne vont rien faire. Il faut attendre une journée entière pour déclarer une disparition...'' Explique Mercedes. ''Je ne vais pas attendre que ma copine crève de faim avant d'aller la chercher dans la stupide forets enchantée!'' Crie Santana avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup. Sa course se fit vite interrompre part une énorme pluit torrentielle. ''Putain!'' Marmonne-t'elle en regardant le ciel. Mercedes coura la rejoindre lui empoigna le bras. ''Santana, rentre à l'intérieur, tu vas attraper la crève, on ne sera pas plus avancé!'' Dit doucement la grande noire en la tirant à l'interrieur. ''Mais elles vont geler part un temps pareille!'' S'exclame Kurt en refermant la porte.

''Géniale, il ne manquait pus que ça!'' Ajoute Quinn en leva la tête. ''Bon alors c'est laquelle qui meurent geler en premier, moi ou Rachel?'' Demande-t'elle sarcastiquement en lançant un sourire moqueur à Rachel. ''Quinn je veux rentrer!'' S'écrie Brittany en se laissant tomber par terre comme une enfant. ''Brittany relève-toi, tu vas être trempée.'' Dit Rachel en soupirant. ''Je vais me laisser mourir de faim et de froids jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre à la maison! '' Crie-t'elle en bougonnant. ''C'est sure que si tu reste la a ne plus bouger, tu es sure de ne jamais rentrer!'' Soutient Quinn en essayant de relever son amie. Son effort était si gros qu'elle finit également par terre dans la boue. ''Merde, Britt!'' Murmure Quinn essayant de se relever. ''Laisse-moi t'aider!'' Intervient Rachel. ''Non laisse moi tranquille tout ça c'est de ta faute!'' Quinn avait tord, Rachel n'avait pratiquement rien fait depuis le début. Mais il fallait bien que la faute retombe sur quelqu'un!

_Un autre chapitre de terminer. Je suis au courant que je fais énormément de fautes. J'ai le don de ''massacrer'' des mots. Le français n'est pas ma langue première je fais de gros efforts. L'important c'est que vous comprenez si non bah c'est la vie ;)_


	6. Chapitre 6 Le jeux

_**-Glee-**_

''Quinn, j'ai froid!'' Gémit Birttany en faisant la moue. La blonde se contente de lui donner sa veste, se retournant vers Rachel. ''Alors, tu vas te résigner à nous sortir d'ici ou on attend que les autres se perdent à leur tour?'' Demande Quinn d'un ton provocateur. ''Je doute qu'ils sortent dehors avec cette pluie...'' Constate Brittany en regardant en lair. Les trois jeunes filles étaient totalement trempées. ''Venez, on va continuer de l'autre côté, on pourait minimalement rebrousser une partie de notre chemin...'' Continue Rachel en prenant tête. Quinn ne répondit pas, essayant de se lever du troue de boue.

Les filles marchèrent pendant trente minute, avant que Quinn s'écrase au sol. ''Je n'en peux plus!'' Soupire-t'elle avant d'enlever sa chaussure révélant son bandage tâché de sang. ''Ça ne dit rien de bon hein?'' Demande Rachel en se penchant vers la jeune blonde. ''Continue avec Brittany, je vais venir vous rejoindres..'' Réplique Quinn en massant son pied. ''C'est pas une bonne idée, on ne devrait pas se s'éparer.'' Affirme Rachel en s'assoyant près de Quinn. ''Arrête Rachel, on est pas dans survivor ou quelque chose comme ça!'' Rétorque la blonde bêtement. ''Peut-être que tu changeras d'idée ce soir si on doit passer la nuit dans les bois!'' Réplique Rachel. Puis, Brittany se mie à sanglotter. ''Je..Je ne veux pas dormire ici...'' Dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Quinn lança à Rachel un regard accusateur. ''T'inquiète pas Britt, Santana va bientôt venir nous chercher. Ce soir nous serons sur le bord d'un feu bien chaud...'' La rassure Quinn avant de remettre sa chaussure. ''Alors on fait quoi Berry?'' Demande-t'elle. Un frisson parcourrue la diva qui la fit trembler. ''Je ne compte pas rester ici à attendre ma mort!'' Continue Quinn en levant les bras. ''On doit élaborer une stratégie...'' Commence-t'elle. ''Une stratégie pour ne pas mourir de froid je suis d'accord!'' Ajoute Brittany. Rachel regarda Quinn du coin de l'oeil. ''Pas question que je me couche toute nue entre vous deux!'' S'écrie la blonde en faisant un signe de tête. ''C'est mieux que congeler...'' Intervient une fois de plus Brittany. ''Ouais et ensuite quans Santana va venir te chercher vivante, elle va me tuer pour m'avoir collée à toi toute nue! Non merci!'' Réplique Quinn avec sérieux. Rachel se contenta de rire. ''Quoi Berry?'' Demande Quinn entre les dents. Celle-ci riait à n'en plus finir. ''Tu es toute rouge Quinn...'' Explique Brittany sur un ton doux. ''Non Britt je ne suis pas rouge!'' Rétorque la blonde en se croisant les bras. ''Si Quinn, tu ressembles à une tomates à moitié asphyxiée!'' Ajoute son amie avec un sourire. L'intervention fit rire Rachel de plus belle. ''Si te couché nue avec moi te fait cette effet on peut abandonné l'idée toute suite moi je proposais l'idée que pour le côté survie.'' Blague Rachel en souriant. Quinn grimaça de gène. Soudain, un coup de tonerre retentit faisant crier Brittany. ''Je veux retrer à la maison!'' Gémit-elle une foi de plus avant de se réfuigier dans les bras de Rachel. Celle-ci continuait de rire. ''Calme-toi Brittany.'' Dit-elle en souriant. ''Voyez le bon côté des choses, on a amplement le temps d'apprendre réellement à se connaitre!'' Dit la diva en prenant la grande blonde par les épaules. ''Pourquoi on ne jourait pas à action ou vérité?'' Demande Brittany à Quinn. ''Pas question, la dernière fois qu'on a jouer Britt tu sais comment ça la dégénéré!'' Enchaine Quinn pendant que Brittany se mordait la lèvre. ''C'était avant ou après que tu tombes enceinte Quinn?'' Demande ironiquement Rachel pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quinn devenait de plus en plus rouge. Un autre coup de tonerre retentit. ''On va jouer Britt, mais avant on doit se metre à l'abris, c'est dangereux ici. Un arbre pourait tomber...'' Dit Rachel en regardant en lair.

Les trois filles avaient réussie à se dénicher une petite grotte de pierre pas trop loin. ''On dirait une caverne de dinausore!'' Dit Brittany en explorant les lieux. ''Alors Quinn, action ou vérité?'' Demande Rachel sous un ton de défis. La jeune fille haussa les épaules. ''Ahhh allé Quinn...Ça va nous changer les idées!'' Dit Brittany avant de l'enlacer. ''Vérité.'' Marmone Quinn. Rachel pensait à une question pendant que la blonde roulait des yeux. ''As-tu déjà fait l'amour avec une fille?'' Demande Rachel avec un clin d'oeil. Brittany se mie à rire. ''Ah je veux répondre, je veux répondre!'' Cria-t'elle dans les oreilles de Quinn. ''Hmmm, non, je n'ai jamais fais l'amour avec une fille.'' Répons Quinn avec un signe aprobateur de la tête. ''Mon tour maintenent! Brittany, action ou vérité?'' La grande blonde se leva. ''Action!'' Dit-elle en anticipant ce qui allait venir. ''Je veux que tu...'' Commence Quinn en réfléchissant. ''...Mange une feuille!'' Ordonne Quinn en pointant un arbre quelconque. ''Pouah, c'est totalement ridicule!'' Affirme Rachel en riant. Brittany courue vers le premier arbre avant d'en détacher une feuille, la posant dans sa bouche. ''Britt t'es totalement écoeurante!'' Dit Quinn en déposant sa tête dans ses mains. ''Bah quoi? On le fait tous quans on est enfant!'' Affirme-t'elle en machant sa feuille. ''Bon c'est à moi! Rachel, action ou vérité?'' Rachel regarda Quinn une seconde avant de sourire. ''Action!'' Répond la diva en attendant le comendement de Brittany. ''Hmm, Rachel Berry, je veux que tu embrasses...Quinn Fabray!'' Dit la grande blonde en désignant les deux jeunes filles.

_Le prochain chapitre va bientôt arriver la fanfic ne va pas être longue comme la précédente. Peut-être deux autres chapitres rien de plus alors savourez les bien ;) REVIEW_


	7. Chapitre 7 Les gagnantes

_**-Glee-**_

Quinn grimaça sur le champs face à c'est parole. Rachel, détourna le regard marmonant quelque chose avant de sourire. Quinn se retourna à son tour face à Brittany. Formulant avec ses lèvres silencieusement ''Je de déteste...'' Brittany se contentant de Rire avant de lui faire un clin-d'oeil malin. Tout était calculé...Pensa Quinn. Elle s'avança près de Rachel, mal à droitement. Elle sentait le rouge monter dans ses joues. Rachel s'avança lentement, Quinn recula automatique. ''Calme-toi Quinn, je ne vais pas te manger!'' Dit-elle en riant. Quinn ne bougea pas, anticipant le mouvement de Rachel. La diva passa sa main sur la joue de la blonde. Elle s'avança encore, ses lèvres pouvait effleurer les siennes. Brittany restait là, droite à regarder la scène. Puis Rachel déposa lentement ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pendant que la starlette continuait à l'embrasser doucement. La chaleur que les lèvres lui offraient la fit gémir, ce n'était pas seulement sexuelle, Rachel Berry lui offrait une sensation de bien être. Une chaleur l'envahit de la pointrine jusqu'a chaques m'embres de son corps. Rachel continuait profitant du moment. Quinn était à sa porter, elle se laissait faire allant même jusqu'à lui rendre ses baisers. Puis Rachel arraita, laissant Quinn sur sa faim. ''Woah c'était trop chaud!'' S'exclamme Brittany la bouche ouverte. ''Ouais, vraiment chaud.'' Affirme Quinn la tête dans les nuage, ne réalisant pas se qu'elle venait de dire. Rachel se contenta de rire. ''Quoi?'' Demande Quinn en rouvrant les yeux. Rachel se recula. ''Tu es encore toute rouge!'' Crie celle-ci en souriant. Quinn revient vite à la réalité. Rachel venait de l'embrasser, le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle avait ressentie un sentiment, elle était bien, heureuse. ''Bon Britt, le jeu est terminer...'' Marmone-t'elle en se relevant. ''Mais pourquoi? On vient juste de commencer!'' Crie la jeune fille en bougonnant. ''Ouais et si on continue, c'est Santana qui va vouloir m'arracher la tête!'' Explique Quinn en un souffle. ''Bon alors j'imagine qu'il est temps de rentrer...'' Dit la blonde en sortant de la petite grotte. ''Mais Britt, on ne sais même pas où on est!'' Ajoute Rachel en lui faisant signe de revenir. ''Moi je sais!'' Dit-elle en continuant de marcher au loin. ''Quoi!'' Crie Quinn en prenant ses jambes à son coup. Rachel n'eu nul autre le choix de les suivres. ''Tu savais depuis le début comment rentrer à la maison et tu ne nous en as rien dit?'' Crie toujours Quinn qui était délibérément rendue rouge tomate. ''Tu m'as mentis Brittany Pierce!'' S'exclamme-t'elle dans sa crise. Brittany l'ignorait, continuant de marcher. Puis elle s'arrêta. ''Tien Rachel, il est là ton étant, la maison est de l'autre côté. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais rentrer. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était vous rendre service, vous réconsiliter...'' Explique doucement Brittany avant de continuer. Quinn n'était pas sure si elle était reconnaissante ou totalement furaxe contre Brittany. Après tout, elle a aimé le baiser de Rachel...''C'est tout une comédienne, elle nous a bien eu!'' Dit Rachel en s'avançant vers Quinn. Toute les deux regardait la jeune blonde qui marchait au loin. ''Ouais...'' Marmone Quinn entre les dents.

Soudainement, Rachel la traina dans une étreinte. ''Tu fais quoi?'' Demande Quinn en relevant la tête. ''J'ai froid...'' Explique Rachel en enfouissant sa tête dans le coue de la blonde. ''Alors rentrons.'' Dit Simplement Quinn mais avant qu'elle est le temps de rajouter un mot, Rachel l'embrassa langoureusement. Quinn aurait crue sentir ses jambes flancher. ''Rachel, stop..'' Murmure-t'elle en essayant de se dégager. Son emprise était trop forte, Quinn sentit une sensation dans son ventre qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie au par avant. Puis Rachel se mie à rire. ''Arrête de rire Berry.'' Dit Quinn en faisant la moue. ''Je t'aime...'' Murmure la diva à son oreille. Quinn était entrain de perdre le contrôle. ''Pourquoi avec elle?'' Se demande-t'elle dans sa tête. Depuis des années elle avait tout fait pour pourire la vie de Rachel et maintenent, elle voulait l'embrasser à mort. ''Je t'aime aussi Rachel Berry...'' Dit-elle à haute voix avant de la prendre dans ses bras la faisant tournoyer sous la pluie. La diva riait. ''Haha, j'ai toujours rêver de faire ça sous la pluit!'' S'écrie-t'elle entre deux fous rire. ''Tu es trop étrange...'' Ajoute Quinn en la déposant au sol. Finalement Brittany Pierce était peut-être la meilleure amie que l'on pouvait avoir.

**Courte fin je sais, jespère que vous avez aprécié! REVIEW ^^ C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire! :)**


End file.
